viscera_cleanup_detailfandomcom-20200214-history
J-HARM
The J-HARM (standing for Janitorial-Height Assisted Relocation Mechanism, as can be read on the side of the machine) is a special object in Viscera Cleanup Detail. The J-HARM itself consists of a fairly large yellow rectangle with a screen on its side, and a platform topped with another, holographic screen on its top. Each screen displays the same image: one up-arrow, which when pressed will cause the machine to extend its lift, one smaller up-arrow, which simply causes the lift to move upwards more slowly, a center rectangle that will stop the lift, and inverted versions of the up-arrows that will lower the device. The purpose of the J-HARM is simply to raise the player off the ground to reach otherwise inaccessible or hard to reach locations. To use the J-HARM, the player must stand in the top of the box and use the screen with the hands and select one of the up-arrows. This will cause the platform to be raised. When the desired level is reached, the player must then simply press the center button, stopping the lift. To lower the platform, the player must simply repeat the procedure, but use the down-arrows instead of the up-arrows. Trivia * The J-HARM appears to use the same handles as the What A Load Disposal Bins, only with two extra handles. * Currently, the J-HARM appears on most levels with hard to reach places, such as Athena's Wrath, Caduceus, Evil Science, Rust-Station East and Unrefinery. It is also present in certain other levels, however. * The J-HARM's name (Janitor HARM) is a play on the poor quality and cheapness mentioned in the flyer for the device. * The J-HARM was implemented in version 0.38. * The J-HARM is equipped with two small stabilizers on either side of the device. When the J-HARM is picked up, these stabilizers will retract until the device is dropped again. It should be noted that these stabilizers have no contact area, and can be deployed even if the J-HARM is placed directly beside a wall or other object. * Viewing the J-HARM's screen, one can see the text 'v2.0', possibly referring to 'version 2.0'. * As is the case with all other objects, the J-HARM can be melted with the Laser Welder. * It should be noted, that although this area appears empty, no object of any kind may be placed into the machine's scaffolding when the machine is extended. * It is interesting to note that the last button pressed on the J-HARM's screen appears as a light-blue. Each screen is independent from another, meaning the last button pressed on one screen will remain light blue even if a different one is pressed on the other screen. * The J-HARM won't function correctly when tipped over, and will not respond to any of the player's inputs until the object is placed the correct way up. * It should be noted that the player cannot lift the device while it is extended. * When the top of the J-HARM is about the player's height away from a ceiling, it will stop, and display the word "obstructed" on its screens. This occurs even if the player is not standing on the device during operation. * During ascension and descension, there is a certain probability that the J-HARM will become "jammed" or also display the word "error" on its screen. **When the device becomes jammed, one must simply press another button on the screen. **However, when the device displays the error message, the J-HARM will violently shake its platform before eventually "snapping" and moving the platform at high-speeds in the direction it was initially travelling, potentially spilling anything carried on this platform. Although this cannot be entirely avoided altogether, this effect is far more prominent on the machine's faster settings, so it is recommended that those not be used unless the player is the only passenger on the device. *A glitch may cause the J-HARM to "reposition" itself while saving and reloading a level. The extent of which can vary from a slight tilt to floating in the air at an odd angle. However, the J-HARM can be retrieved by simply touching it with any object or even shooting it with the Laser Welder, causing it to fall to the ground. Advertisement A vendor has a small chance of giving an advertisement for the several items and objects, including the J-HARM, similarly to the Slosh-O-Matic when it is to dispense human remains. According to the advertisement, the company that produces the J-HARM called Crudson's Automation. The advertisement reads as follows: "Crudson's Automation Height-Assisted Relocation Mechanism Series 4! A classic BlackWheel industrial device re-imagined by Crudson's Automation; the J-HARM, or Height-Assisted Relocation Mechanism! Why waste money on pointless safety? If it gets the job done for less, you're a winner! The all new Series 4 comes with less radioactive paint and catapulting than previous models. You can't afford to be safe any longer. Category:Special Objects Category:Tools